


una pequeña mariposa

by pearlselegancies



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Lullabies, julie was her mom's butterfly fight me, mention of self harm, this just sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27356557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Julie sighed as she slid down to the base of her door, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Today had been a day to say the least, no matter what she did, it just felt like it was dragging on and on and on.And on top of that, it was the anniversary of the day they'd found out about her mom's cancer. God, this was the worst day ever.- for day one of jatp week. bc we need more tia victoria fics and grief sucks ass.
Relationships: Julie Molina & Aunt Victoria
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37
Collections: JATP Appreciation Week





	una pequeña mariposa

**Author's Note:**

> here is the english translation of the song tia victoria and julie sing:
> 
> A little butterfly that came down from the sky  
> With its wings spread out  
> And a flower in its beak.
> 
> For who are the flowers  
> If they're not for me?  
> Oh, dearest mama,  
> I'm dying for you.
> 
> When daddy comes  
> I'm going to say to him  
> That this little butterfly  
> Won't let me sleep,  
> Sleep!

Julie sighed as she slid down to the base of her door, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. Today had been a day to say the least, no matter what she did, it just felt like it was dragging on and on and on.   
  
And on top of that, it was the anniversary of the day they'd found out about her mom's cancer. God, this was the worst day ever.   
  
She stared at her wall, tears brimming in her eyes as she took a shuddering breath. She pulled the sleeves of her hoodie down, ignoring the way her mind kept racing.   
  
"You're fine." She told herself, digging her fingernails into her palms, taking a deep breath. "You're fine. Everything is alright." She could hear footsteps coming up the stairs and she moved away from her door just in time for her tia to open it.   
  
_"Mija?"_ Tia Victoria asked and fuck, now she was definitely crying. Tia knelt down, joining her on the floor, carefully prying her fingers from her palms. She had broken a nail, from the pressure of digging her nails into her palms.   
  
_"Ay cariño..."_ Julie looked up at her aunt. Tia Victoria just pulled her closer, smoothing down her curls as Julie sobbed, the sweet smell of her tia's jasmine perfume enveloping her.   
  
Her tia began to sing, her soft but powerful voice calming Julie down _. "Una mariposita, que del cielo bajó. Con sus alas extendidas. Y en el pico una flor."_ Julie stopped crying, her eyes meeting her tia's as she began to sing along, her voice shaky.   
  
_"¿Para quién son las flores? Si no son para mí. Ay mamita del alma. Yo me muero por ti."_ She took a shaky breath before singing again, her face pressed into her tia's chest. _"Cuando venga papito. Se lo voy a decir. Que esa mariposita. No me deja dormir. ¡Dormir!"_   
  
And all she wanted, was to be a little butterfly wrapped up in the cocoon of her aunt's arms.   
  



End file.
